Come Back to Me
by with hoya
Summary: "Tidak usah malu-malu Kibummie. Aku bahkan sudah meremasnya berulang kali, buat apa kau malu?" "YAH!" "Aku bahkan sudah puluhan kali melihatnya, bahkan merasakannya Kibummie. Buat apa kau malu, sih?" A SIBUM STORY / GS/ ONESHOT/ mind to RnR? :)


_**Come Back to Me**_

_**A SIBUM STORY by with hoya**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Casts: Choi Siwon**_

_**Kim Kibum**_

_**Choi Minho**_

_**Warning: GS, typo, OoC, gaje, dll**_

_**Disclaimer: God and themselves**_

_**ENJOY!**_

.

.

.

"Minho-ya, jangan lari-lari sayang! Mommy capek!" Seorang wanita berusia 25 tahun terlihat sibuk mengejar seorang bocah laki-laki berusia 18 bulan. Kaki-kaki mungil si bayi yang baru bisa berjalan itu bergerak lincah menyusuri sebuah jalanan di kebun binatang yang saat itu cukup ramai. Senyum dan tawa tidak lepas menghiasi wajah si bayi. Gigi susunya yang baru tumbuh beberapa terlihat jelas saat ia tertawa. Sang ibu tak urung mengulas senyum di wajahnya kala melihat jagoan kecilnya tertawa. Dihampirinya sang buah hati yang tengah asyik melihat seekor induk beruang sedang memberi makan anaknya. Lalu digendongnya tubuh mungil putranya itu. Minho terpekik kecil, lalu ia tertawa karena merasa lega setelah melihat mommy nya lah yang mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Lihat, sayang. Umma gom sedang memberi makan aegi gom. Mirip dengan Minho, ya?" Kibum, sang ibu, menunjuk ke arah kumpulan beruang lalu mencubit gemas hidung Minho.

Sang anak hanya terpekik senang lalu menepuk-nepukkan kedua belah telapak tangannya. Rupanya ia senang melihat beruang.

"Minho senang, euummmmm?" Kibum menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Minho yang sedang digendongnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Bibirnya tak henti-hentinya menciumi pipi gembil putranya.

Sang anak lagi-lagi terkekeh senang. Pipinya yang bulat itu terlihat merah merekah karena terkena sinar matahari. Angin berhembus pelan, meniup beberapa helai rambutnya yang tidak tertutupi oleh topi keroro-nya. Mata kodoknya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu, bibir mungilnya terbuka, menunjukkan gigi depannya yang baru tumbuh beberapa.

"My... ommy... mmy!" Minho menatap wajah ibunya, lalu menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah cafe unik yang berbentuk seperti rumah kue. Kibum membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Minho.

"Minho mau kesana, hm?" Minho mengangguk-angguk senang. Lalu ia menepuk-nepukkan lagi kedua tangannya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kesana!" Saat Kibum hendak berjalan tiba-tiba saja Minho berontak ingin diturunkan dari gendongan Kibum.

"Aigooo, Minho mau jalan sendiri? Pintar sekali. Ayo!" Kibum menggandeng lengan Minho, dituntunnya langkah putranya yang masih tertatih-tatih.

Karena sedang sibuk menuntun Minho, kepala Kibum terus menunduk ke bawah, memperhatikan langkah-langkah Minho namun ia tidak memperhatikan jalan di depannya. Tanpa sadar ia menabrak punggung seorang namja yang memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam. Kibum jatuh terduduk, ia meringis kesakitan.

"Mianhae tuan, saya tidak sengaja," Kibum berusaha untuk bangun, tapi apa daya. Kakinya terkilir. Ia memijit-mijit kakinya yang sakit, Lalu Kibum mendongak, menatap wajah orang yang ditabraknya. Alangkah kagetnya ia ketika melihat Minho sudah berada di gendongan namja itu. Apalagi, namja itu adalah orang yang selama ini paling ia hindari.

"Kembalikan anakku!" Kibum bangkit berdiri, berusaha untuk merebut kembali Minho dari gendongan namja itu namun gagal. Si namja terus menjauhkan Minho dari jangkauannya. Kibum yang tidak kuat berdiri lama-lama akhirnya terjatuh kembali. Sedangkan Minho, asyik-asyik saja digendong si namja. Malah ia terlihat sangat senang.

"Anakmu? Minho juga anakku, nona Kim." Si namja menatap Kibum dengan pandangan meremehkan. Walapun di dalam hatinya si namja merasa sangat cemas dengan kondisi kaki Kibum.

"Ani! Dia anakku, tuan Choi Siwon yang terhormat. Aku yang mengandung dan melahirkannya. Atas dasar apa kau mau mengklaim Minho sebagai anakmu?" Kibum berujar emosi.

"Ingat, nona Kim Kibum yang manis. Aku yang menanamkan benih di perut seksimu itu. Kalau aku tidak menanamkannya, mana mungkin Minho bisa lahir? Kau yang seharusnya berterima kasih padaku, kalau bukan karena aku, kau tidak akan mendapatkan anak selucu Minho," lalu dengan santainya namja itu menciumi wajah Minho. Minho tertawa kegelian, dirinya sama sekali tidak merasa takut berada di gendongan sang namja. Tentu saja, karena namja yang sedang menggendongnya adalah ayahnya sendiri.

"Ddy! Da..ddy! Ddy!" Minho malah menjerit-jerit kesenangan bertemu ayahnya.

"Hai! Jagoan daddy. Daddy kangen sekali padamu baby. Kenapa minggu kemarin kau tidak datang ke rumah daddy? Pasti mommy mu yang gendut itu melarangmu. Iya, kan?" Choi Siwon, ayah dari Minho itu terus menggoda putranya sedari tadi. Lebih tepatnya, sambil berusaha menggoda ibu dari putranya.

"Jaga mulutmu, Choi Siwon! Minggu lalu aku sangat sibuk sampai tidak sempat keluar rumah. Jangan menuduhku sembarangan! Dan lagi, aku gendut karena melahirkan anakmu, tuan Choi!" Kibum menunjuk-nunjuk Siwon dengan geram.

"Aigoo Minho-ya, mommy gendutmu itu sensitif sekali, ya. Ckckckck. Bagaimana kalau kita ajak dia makan cake? Biar semakin gendut, hihihi," Siwon mencium pipi Minho, lalu terkikik bersama Minho.

"YAH NEO! JINJJA!"

Dan... hup! Dengan mudahnya Kibum sudah berada di gendongan Siwon.

"Turunkan aku! Yah! Bodoh! Aku bukan karung beras! Cepat turunkan aku!" Kibum terus memukul-mukul punggung Siwon. Percuma, nona. Karena sekarang Siwon sudah berhasil mendudukanmu di VIP Room rumah kue yang tadi hendak kau tuju bersama Minho.

.

.

.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Menguntitku?" Kibum berucap setelah menatap Siwon tajam cukup lama tadi.

"Menguntitmu? Hah. Memangnya aku kurang kerjaan, apa." Siwon menyesap Americano dari cangkirnya. Matanya tak lepas memandang Kibum.

"Lalu? Apa yang kau lakukan? Mau menculik Minho?" Kibum memotong cake yang tersaji di hadapannya dengan brutal, lalu memasukkan potongan cake itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Apa kau lupa, nona? Siapa pemilik kebun binatang ini dan seluruh restoran di dalamnya?" Siwon menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Senyum mengejek terkembang dibibirnya.

"Aku tahu, bodoh. Kau pemiliknya, puas?!" Kibum semakin brutal saja memakan cake-nya. Matanya menatap tajam Siwon.

"Tepat, nona. sebagai owner yang baik, tentu saja aku harus menghadiri peresmian rumah kue ini. Baru saja aku ingn menjemput Minho di rumahmu. Tapi tampaknya aku tidak perlu repot-repot sekarang." Siwon menatap Kibum dalam, lalu ia tersenyum. Tangannya menyeka whipping cream yang tersisa di sudut bibir Kibum dengan ibu jarinya, lalu menjilatnya tanpa rasa jijik.

Wajah Kibum memerah karena malu. Kibum menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rona kemerahan di pipinya.

"Mmy~~ mik.. mimik.. mmy~!" Minho yang berada di pangkuan Siwon, menggapai-gapaikan tangannya, berusaha untuk menjagkau Kibum. Refleks Siwon langsung memegangi tubuh Minho agar ia tidak terjatuh.

"Apa? Minho mau mimik? Ja-jangan sekarang, sa-sayang!" Kibum menoleh khawatir ke arah Siwon.

"Ni... mmy! Mik! Mmmik! Ang!" (Ani.. mommy. Mimik! Minho mau mimik, sekarang!) Minho mulai menangis, meronta-ronta di pangkuan ayahnya. Sepertinya ia mulai mengantuk, karena biasanya Minho akan minta mimik sebelum tidur. Jika tidak, ia akan gelisah dan terus meminta sampai dapat, baru ia akan tidur nyenyak.

"Ta-tapi..." Sekali lagi, Kibum menengok takut-takut ke arah Siwon.

"Tidak usah malu-malu Kibummie. Aku bahkan sudah meremasnya berulang kali, buat apa kau malu?" Siwon mengerti kekhawatiran Kibum yang takut dadanya akan terekspos Siwon.

"YAH!" Sontak wajah Kibum memerah sepenuhnya.

"Aku bahkan sudah puluhan kali melihatnya, bahkan merasakannya Kibummie. Buat apa kau malu, sih?" Lagi-lagi Siwon berujar frontal.

Sementara itu Minho sudah menangis meraung-raung di pangkuan Siwon. Akhirnya Kibum menjadi tidak tega,lalu ia mengambil Minho dari pangkuan Siwon.

"Balikkan badanmu!" Perintah Kibum kepada Siwon.

"Tidak mau. Sudah, cepat susui Minho. Kasihan ia wajahnya sudah merah seperti itu." Siwon malah menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sofa cafe itu, lalu menyilangkan kedua kakinya dan bersedekap tangan.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati Kibum membuka beberapa kancing blouse nya, lalu mulai menyusui Minho. Minho langsung berhenti menangis begitu menyusu. sepertinya iamemang sangat lapar, karena ia menyedot dada Kibum dengan begitu kuat. Tak jarang pula Kibum meringis kesakitan karena Minho menggigit dadanya dengan cukup kencang.

Siwon yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kibum menyusui Minho, merasa hatiny lega. Ternyata selama ini Kibum mengurus anak mereka dengan begitu baik. Lamunan Siwon terhenti ketika melihat Minho sudah tertidur nyenyak, dan Kibum sedang mengancingkan blouse nya. Lalu ia mengelap sisa-sisa susu yang berceceran di sekitar bibir Minho. Setelah itu ditepuk-tepuknya pantat Minho pelan.

Kibum mengusap kepala Minho dengan sayang, lalu dikecupnya dahi Minho. Setelah itu Kibum menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untuk Minho agar ia semakin terlelap.

"Minho sudah tidur?" Siwon bertanya pelan, tidak ingin mengusik Minho yang sedang tertidur .

Kibum menjawab hanya dengan anggukan pelan. Matanyaasih fokus menatap Minho yang tenamg dalam buaiannya.

"Ayo pulang," Siwon beranjak dari duduknya, lalu meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja. Kibum kini lagi-lagi sudah berada di dalam gendongan Siwon, namun kali ini dengan bridal style.

.

.

.

"Minho cepat sekali besarnya, ya." Siwon membuka pembicaraan dengan Kibum yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil menimamg Minho. Saat ini mereka tengah berada dalam mobil Siwon, dalam perjalanan pulang menuju apartemen pribadi Siwon.

"Ne, rasanya baru saja kemari ia lahir. Tapi sekarang sudah bisa berjalan." Kibum teraenyum hangat menatap Minho.

"Kibummie..."

"Wae?" Kibum kenengok ke arah Siwon yang sedang fokus menyetir.

"Kembalilah... aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu." Siwon berujar lirih.

"..." Kibum tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tertunduk dan diam.

Akhirnya sepanjang perjalanan pulang itu, suasana kembali hening. Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut mereka semua.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga sampai di apartemen pribadi Siwon. Siwon kembali menggendong Kibum sekaligus Minho. Siwon meletakkan Kibum di ranjang kamar tidur Siwon, ranjang yang dahulu menjadi saksi bisu semua pergumulan mereka.

Kibum yang merasa tangannya pegal karena dari tadi menimang Minho, akhirnya menidurkan Minho di sampingnya.

"Kau mandilah dulu, baru nanti kuobati kakimu. Pakaianmu masih kusimpan di lemari," Siwon membuka jasnya, lalu melonggarkan dasinya.

"Ah? Baiklah..." Kibum berujar canggung. Kibum pun berusaha untuk bangun, namun rasa sakit di kakinya semakin terasa nyut-nyutan, dan akhirnya ia jatuh terduduk lagi di atas ranjang. Siwon yang hendak keluar kamar, membatalkan niatnya dan menggendong Kibum menuju kamar mandi.

"Yah? Si-siwonnie? Tu-turunkan!" Wajah Kibum merah padam kembali.

"Sudahlah, kita mandi bersama. Aku merindukanmu," Siwon tersenyum seduktif, lalu segera membawa Kibum ke dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Acara 'mandi bersama' Siwon dan Kibum selesai setelah dua setengah jam lamanya. Untung saja saat mereka keluar dari kamar mandi, Minho belum terbangun. Siwon mendudukkan Kibum di sofa ruang tamu, lalu ia mengambil kotak P3K di dekat ruang makan. Ia duduk bersila di samping Kibum, lalu membuka kotak P3K nya dan mulai mengoleskan gel dingin di kaki Kibum yang terlihat agak bengkak. Setelah itu ia memijit-mijit pelan kaki Kibum.

"Nah, selesai." Siwon merapikan kembali kotak P3K-nya, lalu menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Gomawo," Kibum mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling apartemen Siwon.

Masih sama seperti dulu, saat mereka masih bersama. Namun mata jeli Kibum menangkap pemadangan ganjil di dapur Siwon.

"Siwonnie, mengapa dapurmu kotor sekali? Hah? Dan baju kotor berserakan dimana-mana!" Kibum yang sangat cinta kebersihan, paling anti melihat sesuatu yang kotor.

"Ah, aku sibuk. Tidak sempat mengurusi hal-hal seperti itu." Siwon berujar cuek.

"Dari dulu kau juga selalu sibuk, Siwonnie! Tapi dulu kau tidak se-berantakan ini!" Kibum mulai mengomel.

"Dengar Kibummie," Siwon menangkup kedua belah pipi Kibum dengan tangannya.

"Dulu aku sangat terurus dengan baik, itu karena kau," Siwon melanjutkan.

"Maka dari itu, kembalilah. Agar ada yang menyambutku ketika pulang kerja. Ada anakku yang akan berlari ke pintu untuk menyambutku. Ada istriku yang seperti biasa menyiapkan makan malam yang lezat untukku." Siwon mengecup kelopak mata Kibum bergantian. Lalu ia merengkuh tubuh Kibum, dan memelukya erat.

"Tapi? Yeoja chingu mu itu?"

"Sudah kubilang. Kim Kibum. Dengarkan aku. Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk mengkhianatimu, apalagi selingkuh darimu. Yeoja itu hanya terobsesi semata denganku. Kau sudah salah paham. Kumohon, kembalilah. Kita hadapi semuanya bersama. Umma dan appa juga merindukanmu, Bummie. Apalagi umma, ia bilang kesepian karena tidak ada yang menemaninya berkebun lagi setiap Sabtu sore."

"Sulit untuk menerima semuanya, Siwon-ah," Kibum melepaskan pelukan Siwon dari tubuhnya. Matanya menatap Siwon sendu.

"Apa ada hal yang membuatmu ragu? Katakan." Siwon membelai rambut panjang Kibum lembut.

"Aku... merasa tidak pantas untuk mendampingimu, Siwonnie... aku hanyalah yeoja biasa yang jelek. Orang-orang bilang aku seperti es. Aku kaku, dan berwajah dingin. Berbeda denganmu yang begitu sempurna, Siwonnie."

"Siapa yang bilang begitu? Kau itu cantik. Kau tidak tahu betapa cantiknya dirimu, apalagi saat menemani Minho di kebun binatang tadi. Mereka hanya iri kepadamu, Kibummie."

"Benarkah?" Siwon mengangguk.

"Maka itu Bummie, would you be my wife again?" Siwon berlutut, lalu mencium tangan Kibum.

"Yes. I do," Kibum menangis, ia bahagia karena selama ini Siwon masih begitu mencintainya. Ia menyesal dulu telah mengajukan gugatan cerai pada Siwon, hanya karena kesalah pahaman semata. Ia sangat bersyukur untuk semua ini.

"Huweeeee... mmy! Mommy! Hik hik.. MMY!" Minho menangis dari dalam kamar, karena ia tidak menemukan Kibum di sampingnya saat bangun tidur. Siwon dengan sigap langsung menahan pergerakan Kibum yang ingin beranjak dari sofa untuk mengambil Minho.

"Biar aku saja, Bummie. Kakimu masih sakit, kan?" Lalu Siwon membawa Minho keluar dari dalam kamar, dan memberikannya pada Kibum.

"Cup.. cup. Minho sayang. Jangan menangis, ne? Cup cup." Kibum langsung menimang-nimang Minho dalam buaiannya.

"Hik... mmy... mik..." Minho menepuk-nepuk dada Kibum. Rupanya ia terbangun karena lapar.

Kibum menatap garang pada Siwon yang sudah menyeringai mesum.

"Masuk ke dalam kamar dan jangan mengintip, Choi Siwon." Ucap Kibum penuh penekanan.

"Ani~ Nyonya Choi. Kan tadi aku sudah melihat semuanya, sudah, jangan sok malu-malu begitu. Nanti malam bisa-bisa Minho langsung punya adik, lho."

"CHOI SIWON!" Kibum yang sudah geram, akhirnya melemparkan bantal sofa ke wajah Siwon.

"Ampun Kibummie!"

_**-END (dengan gaje)-**_


End file.
